A semiconductor chip sometimes includes a through electrode called a through silicon via (TSV) electrode. The TSV electrode includes a front surface electrode formed on a front surface of the substrate and a back surface electrode formed on aback surface of the substrate. On the front surface of the substrate, a transistor and multilayer wires are formed. The front surface electrode is formed on the front surface of the substrate and is connected to the multilayer wires, and the back surface electrode is formed on the back surface of the substrate and extends inwardly of the substrate to reach the multilayer wires.
When the semiconductor chips provided with the TSV electrode are electrically connected to each other, one of the chips is stacked on the other chip and the back surface electrode of the one chip is joined to the front surface electrode of the other chip. However, in this case, the distance between these chips cannot be sufficiently reduced.